Your Fault
by little red after the wolf
Summary: In which the Thropp family plays the blame game, Into the Woods is parodied, and dramatic exits are not wheelchair accessible. — Thropp-centric


**A/N: So, this is kinda terrible but I liked the idea and I really wanted to do it. Elphaba is Jack because she's idealistic and gets blamed for everything. Frex is the Baker because, well, his wife is dead and he blames Elphaba for things. Nessa is LRRH because she's very childish, she kinda just agrees with Frex, and she's naive but not. Nanny is Cinderella because, well, she's the only person I could think of and she sides with Frex and all that jazz. Then Melena (but not really Melena) is the Witch because she'd want them to not blame each other, to see that what's happened has happened and they need to move on now.**

The Governor's mansion was not at all quiet. Its occupants were shouting at each other over yet another failed surgery.

Turning swiftly on his heel, Frex exclaimed, "yes, she's the reason Nessa is crippled, and my wife is _dead!_ "

"But it isn't my fault I was born so green, I didn't mean to be, you and mother must've sinned while she carried me, your poor baby, to make me so green, so very green in the first place!" Elphaba defended herself.

Frex sneered at the accusation. "Wait a minute, your father's sins, how convenient, I made you green? Unlikely. If you hadn't been, no prob - l - em, but you went and came out green, it was so obscene, these were desp'rate means," he retorted.

Confused but not wanting to upset her father or to keep blaming herself for their mother's death, Nessa piped up, "see it's your fault!"

"No!" The green girl shouted, eyes hurt by her sister's betrayal.

"Yes, it's your fault," Frex snarled.

"No!" She repeated, with fire replacing the hurt.

"Yes, it is!" Nessa all but whined, crossing her arms in her chair.

"It's not!" She almost stomped in her frustration.

"It's true," their father shook his head, sadly.

"Wait a minute, though _you_ were the one to feed the milkyflowers to Mom," Elphaba realized, pointing at her father.

With a much too loud gasp, Nessa exclaimed, "so it's _your_ fault!"

Now, that wouldn't do. He couldn't have his little Rose siding with the green . . . Thing. "No, it isn't, I'd have done nothing but she came out green and it was the only way to stop it, see," he reasoned, despite the guilt gnawing at him for ever even suggesting the flowers.

"It's the Wizard's fault she came out green and the green came out in the first place," Melena's voice boomed from the enchanted picture frame on the mantle.

"Oh, then it's _his_ fault," Nessa agreed.

"So?" The picture frame almost laughed, as if somehow the blame didn't matter.

"It was his fault," Nanny murmured. It was a rather ridiculous notion, that the Wizard was somehow to blame for Elphaba's . . . Greenness, but if "Melena" said so there must be reasoning behind it.

Bewildered at how her mother (or at least the picture of her mother) could accuse her idol - the _Wonderful_ Wizard - of such a thing, Elphaba rather shouted, "no!"

"Yes, it was, it's his," Frex decided, brushing off his oldest child's wild eyes.

Shrugging, Nanny said, "I guess."

And then it hit Elphaba. Something she'd wondered all her life really didn't make sense . . . But if the Wizard was to blame for her skin . . .

"Wait a minute, I came out green and all, that's clear, right? but with no magic from you or him then what's queer is how did I end up with magic in the first place - second place?" She asked.

"Yes!" Nanny exclaimed. That had always bothered the elderly Animal.

"How?" Nessa tilted her head.

"Well, what else is as green as me?" The older Thropp sister prodded, her eyebrows jumping up at her own conclusion.

"As green as thee?" Frex mused.

"As green as thee?" Nanny questioned, moreso Frex's use of the word 'thee' than the girl's actual question.

With a sigh and an eye roll, Elphaba hinted even further, "the Em'rald city's green as me!"

She would've snickered at how wide her father's eyes went if she wasn't so excited.

"No, it isn't - yes, it is," he mumbled.

The crippled girl, however, was still very confused by what her sister meant. "So, it's whose fau - "

Not hearing his favorite daughter over his own thoughts, Frex exclaimed, "no, it isn't! She wouldn't cheat on me - lies!"

"So it's Mom's fau - "

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Frexspar screeched, hot faced and panicked.

"Then whose is it!?" Nanny pushed.

Grumbling for a second, Frex spun around and pointed at Nanny, "wait a minute, she confided to only you, told you things I never knew, so the one who knows what happened is _you!_ "

Head reeling, Nanny began, "you mean things she said like - ooh, no I never knew, like you," then mumbled, "'xcept a traveler who came through."

"So, it's your fault!" Nessa accused, wheeling up to the elderly Animal with her doe eyes even wider than usual.

"But -"

"See, it's her fault," Elphaba murmured, realizing with glee that if her suspicions were right - and if Nanny had known - her father could no longer blame her for being green!

"But - "

Not wanting Frex to hear her defense, the green girl continued, "and it isn't mine at all!"

"But what?" Elphaba cursed under her breath. He had heard Nanny's protests.

"But if you hadn't grown up green - " the old Animal pointed rather desperately at Elphaba.

"Wasn't my choice - "

"With magic voice!" Elphaba cringed. Nanny, however, took a lower stab to keep Frex from shouting at her, "abnormal, always been."

Mortified, the green girl defended, "but I got it from my mother!"

Exasperated with all the fighting, Nessa tried, "so it's her fault then!"

"And what about the outbursts in the third place!?" Nanny almost barked. Nessa dropped her face into her hands and her hands into her lap at this. They would _never_ stop, would they?

"The outbursts, yes!" Frex perked up.

"She's always needed help -" the green girl pointed wildly at her younger sister.

Nessa looked up from her hands, offended by this, "I needed help?!"

"You needed help," the older girl confirmed, "she'd cry out, Father -"

"Me!?" She shrieked, her face reddening.

Nodding, almost desperately, Elphaba concluded, "'cause she needed me!"

"No, I didn't!" Nessa wheeled herself forward.

Ignoring her, Frex, Nanny, and Elphaba chided, "so it's _your_ fault!"

"Wait a minute!" Flustered, she threw a hand out.

"If you hadn't asked her to!" Scolded Nanny.

Turning to Elphaba once again, Frex added, "and you hadn't come out green, we wouldn't be in trouble in the first place!"

Hot faced and angry, Nessa growled, "if you hadn't let him in in the first place! It was your fault!"

"She cheated in the first place!" Was the defensive response.

Somewhere between angry and hurt and sad, Elphaba cried out at the picture, "you went and cheated in the first place!"

"If you hadn't cheated in the first place!" The four exclaimed at it.

"Your fault!" The green girl restrained herself from stomping in frustration.

"You're responsible, you're the one to blame, it's your fault!" They all shouted together.

"Shhh!" The picture responded.

Nessa was not going to have it. She was _done_ with all the fighting. Angrily, she wheeled up to the mantle, took her boot off, and swatted the picture frame down with it. Grunting and grumbling, she stormed out the room the best she could in her chair.

"Stupid dramatic exits," she hissed, "not wheelchair accessible."

* * *

 _reviews are love. give the dysfunctional thropp family some._


End file.
